


Merlin Rants!

by The_Accidental_Book_Thief



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: I'm not caught up on the show completely, but hey whatevs, literally a crap ton of merlin rants, so it might not all be right, stuff needs said
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Accidental_Book_Thief/pseuds/The_Accidental_Book_Thief
Summary: I basically rant/ramble about Merlin things.





	1. Merlin is a Cinnamon Bun And Morgana is the Evil Twin

When watching the last few episodes I saw of Merlin, I realized something: he never actually thought it was a good idea to kill Uther, (at least, not yet anyways,) even though if he knew about what Merlin could do he would kill him. Because he never thought Uther was a really evil person, (even though Morgana did,) despite the rampant persecution of wizards in Camelot. He realizes that Uther is only doing what he thinks is right, and has good intentions, which is, I think, what separates him from both Morgana.

Seriously, Merlin and Morgana are intensely alike, except for one thing: Morgana has malicious intentions toward Uther, and Merlin doesn't. I think that Morgana might have actually simply served as a picture of what could have come of Merlin if he lost his moral fortitude. Think about it: they're similar in their compassion, (ex: the whole druid boy situation,) their courage (though it might be displayed differently,) and even  _appearance._ Coincidence? I think not.  

I think Merlin might have helped Morgana, were it not for his need to see the best in people, in her assassination attempts. But Merlin's realization that, even though Uther was, objectively, not that great of a king, he was genuinely trying his best to rebuild after whatever happened 20 years ago (don't judge me for not having finished the series). He was just trying, if failing in doing so, and I think Merlin was probably willing to wait for Uther to just die naturally. 

So, thoughts? Do you guys think Morgana is Merlin's "evil twin?" Did I miss any information? Comments are appreciated.


	2. Arthur is Maybe a Bookworm?

Arthur Pendragon is very, very confusing.

We see, even from the very first season, that Arthur seems very immature, but is still more than meets the eye, and yet we have very little to go on with his personality. Even his sort-of-romance with Gwen doesn't really give us anything (regular schoolboy romance traits aside,) that gives us a clue as to, say, what he thinks about in his spare time. We know most, if not all of these things with the other characters, but Arthur either doesn't talk about it or is too busy fighting things and being something of a jerk to Merlin on occasion.

So what does he think about? Again, we only really see his innermost thoughts when he's about to either die or try to prove himself (then again, these events often lead to each other in some way,) or when he (very sparingly) talks about or to Gwen. But I refuse to believe he's simply a Gary Stu put there to tie the show back to the legends it sprung from.

I think he gives quite a lot of thought to the class dynamics in Camelot, which we see in Lancelot's attempt at knighthood, and during the few arguments with his father about the possibility (or impossibilty, depending upon how you look at it) of him marrying Gwen. He must give a lot of thought to this for him to call b.s. on it.

The thing is, though, he wasn't taught these things growing up. Uther thinks the way everything works is fine, and thus would have told Arthur his whole life that it was true. I doubt that Gwen was the whole reason he realized this, as well, because with the way he's been taught, he wouldn't have given her the time of day. No, I think Arthur might be reading some philosophy. Think about it. Arthur would definitely know how to read, (and the literacy rate in Camelot seems high anyways given Merlin's mother, a peasant's, ability to do this,) and the castle, as we well know, seems to have a book on everything. Surely there's some old book somewhere that's so forgotten and old that the guy that runs the place doesn't even remember it's there, and that Arthur may have simply picked up out of sheer curiosity. 

So yeah. Arthur Pendragon, bookworm. As always, if you have a difference of opinion or if I missed something, let me know!


End file.
